On&on extras  Negitoro episodes!
by y8ay8a
Summary: Spin-off to the story On&on, as requested by some readers. Irrelevant to the main plot line and consists only of sexytimes. Yuri, etc.


**Alright guys… I know I'm losing some steam. My life is being thrown all over right now; most importantly, I had to switch jobs, and now I don't have a job where I can just sit and write. So yeah…updates won't come as fast.  
>Other than that…I let the curiosity get the better of me, and checked how many Negitoro fics were released since I last read…anything. (This takes me back to march AHAHAHA OH WOW WHAT) And I saw you guysgirls (or at least some of you reading this) have made the quantity of fics DOUBLE AND MORE ever since then. HGNNNNN. I had to go run around in circles not to catch up with the read, 'cause if I do read, then I know for sure I'll stop writing. That's how I managed to not finish every fic I wrote! :D  
>…Well, once On&amp;on is over, I'll probably read every single story in French and English out there, just you wait. I'll have deserved that. Anyways, enjoy!<strong>

**  
><strong>  
>Miku stared at Luka's acquisition. It still was in its hermetic but transparent plastic packaging. Miku picked it up to examine it closer. The harness was black, in some type of supple textile fabric, while the detachable toy was teal. Miku didn't have to wonder a single second why Luka had chosen that color. Colorful writing on the package announced the object's name: strap-on dildo with harness. Gracing the packaging also was a nice picture of a naked woman wearing it, but Miku didn't need the picture to understand its use. She never really had given a thought to the possibility that such artifacts would exist…but she really wasn't surprised they did. She did wonder though why the other woman had felt the need to buy it. But asking would have to wait since it wasn't as important as the fact that it gave her a very precise idea. She looked over at Luka. "…I want to wear it." Was the first thing she could tell her.<p>

She frowned deeply, looking very unsure. "…Did I hear you right?" She carefully asked.

Miku stared at her with a very steady gaze. "Yes."

Still unsure, Luka's gaze drifted to what Miku held. Maybe she should have picked the smallest size, since Miku was very petite, and to top it all, she never had anything bigger than two fingers inside her. "Is it because you're afraid it will hurt if I'm the one who…?" She tried asking.

The younger woman shook her head. "No…I know it would at first, but I'm not scared." She very casually answered.

Now she was even more puzzled. If Miku wore it, it defeated the purpose of why she'd bought it. Luka shook her head in a very small movement. "I thought…you'd want to try this…I mean…Don't you want to experience this feeling?" She tried asking without sounding too obvious.

But Miku knew her well enough to read behind her question. "…Is this again about you being a woman? I told you I'm very satisfied with how we make love." She plainly answered. "I don't need this." She said as she unceremoniously dropped it back on the bed, a little annoyed. She wondered how long would it take for Luka to finally get that she wasn't feeling deprived because she was a woman. Hell, it was the exact opposite; Miku never thought her body could feel the way the pink haired woman made it feel.

Luka sighed deeply. Of course Miku would see through her, so she decided to try and explain herself. "…I keep wondering if it's all you _really_ need…you've been…_insatiable_…so I thought-"

"That's because I never can get enough of _you_." She cut in.

The older woman's gaze drifted back to the package on her bed. "…So it wasn't this?"

"It wasn't. I just can't keep away from you." Miku repeated, a little irritated.

Her cheeks turned a faint red. "…I'm sorry, I just…" She trailed off, knowing it was no use explaining again. She picked it up from her bed, examining it roughly through the transparent plastic. "…should I return it, then?" She tried asking, meeting the teal haired young woman's eyes again.

Miku, in turn, looked down at what her lover held. She couldn't find it in herself to tell her _'No, I want to try it.'_, but she did blush lightly.

Luka didn't need any more to understand. "… …you're curious?" She kindly asked.

Thankful that the other woman could read her, she looked back up at her. "…Would you enjoy it?"

She'd never worn one so she couldn't tell, but she figured anything that would be pleasurable for Miku, she'd end up enjoying in some way. "…I don't mind using this to… …wait." She narrowed her eyes, staring at her. She seemed to again come aware of something. "Wait." She repeated, observing her closely. "You're asking me this because…you…are…" And she shook her head. "You're not asking me if I would enjoy using it." She stated.

Miku shook her head no.

Luka stared at her for another second. "…You're asking me if I would enjoy being on the receiving end." She clarified.

Miku nodded.

She stared at her in another short silence. She wasn't sure why Miku so keenly wished it this way around. After all, since she wasn't initially attracted to women, Luka though Miku was supposed to want something like this. Moreover, being taller and older, it just felt to Luka like it was her role. "You honestly want to wear it? You don't want me to?"

Both her voice and her gaze were unwavering. "Yes, I do, and no, I don't."

Luka was slightly at a loss. But giving it a second thought, it did make some sense considering how fiercely possessive and aggressive Miku sometimes was.

Miku decided to try asking again. "So? Would you enjoy it?"

Giving up, she decided to go along with it. "I would. A woman's body is made to enjoy this…" She explained loosely.

The young woman stepped closer, she looked a little more serious and her expression had softened. "…Won't it feel like you're with a man?" The tone her voice had gotten just a little concerned.

Luka smiled at her. "Of course not. You're still the one making love to me, Miku." She said very kindly. She understood why she asked, and even though she had bought it to be able to give Miku a glance at what she thought her sex life would be like before she fell in love with a woman, Luka really wondered how Miku could think it would go to that extent.  
>"This thing isn't real, it's rubber… And anyways…this part is only a very small portion of the experience when you're being with someone. Men's and women's touch, smell, voices…the feel of the body, the behavior, everything is completely different." She offered. "I will still be seeing you, feeling you in my arms, the way you kiss me, the way you touch me…it's still all you."<p>

Her features had lightened up with understanding. "…I really didn't think of that."

"It'll simply allow us some variety and both hands free to hold or caress each other." Luka added, smiling.

Staying silent for a second, Miku put her hand next to the teal cylindrical thing still in its wrapping. Her small fingers were not even one third of its length. "And deeper penetration." She added, making the other woman's cheeks flare instantly.

Luka couldn't meet her eye. "…I don't need that." She breathed quietly.

"But my fingers are small." Miku sighed, glancing down at Luka's hand. The young woman's were only two third as long as her lover's elegant pianist fingers.

She decided to occupy herself with something else. Luka shuffled through her things to get scissors to open the packaging. "…size doesn't matter…" She still offered.

"Says you." Miku huffed before she crossed her arms. "You're tall and have big boobs and long fingers." She almost sounded like she was pouting.

Luka swiftly faced her. "It really doesn't matter!" She couldn't believe she was having a conversation about size with Miku. And there she was, having thought it was only a concern to men. "The deeper you go, the less nerve endings, the less feelings there is! What's important is what happens at the entrance!"

Now Miku was pouting. "But yours feel so good…"

She shook her head as she approached her again. "It's because compared to when you do it yourself, you're much more aroused when I'm the one touching you. Believe me, to me yours feel much better than mine…" She explained very honestly.

She blinked a few times, considering the idea. "…makes sense." Miku finally stated.

The pink haired woman reached to take her hand in hers. She played with the smaller fingers for a second before she met her eyes again. "…You know my preferences…" She finally said. "…seeing smaller hands on my body is a turn on to me. So I _really_ love your hands." She smiled comfortingly, making her smile back.

Miku leaned up to capture her lips in a gentle kiss before she pulled back and took the scissors from the other woman's hand.  
>She clumsily cut the packaging open, took it out and started fiddling with the straps. "…So, how do I put it on?" She asked more to herself as she started unbuckling everything. She stepped into the harness, trying to adjust it to herself. Luka pick up the ripped packaging and left her alone a short moment to go discard it. Meanwhile, Miku stared at herself in the full-body mirror with it strapped on top of her school uniform. A stupid thought crossed her mind, and she pulled her skirt out of the harness and over the protruding dildo. It looked like the bulge was hers, and it made her snort. "Luka! Come and see!" She called, waiting for the other woman to come back.<p>

When she passed the door, she stopped in her track abruptly. A slight smile came to her lips, and Luka rolled her eyes. "Don't do that." She simply said, holding back on laughing.

Miku ignored her. "I don't get how guys go around with that." She said as she rotated her hips slightly. She could feel it wobble and bounce under her skirt with every movement she made. "Don't you think it's funny?" She glanced back up at the older woman, making it bounce more.

Luka looked back at her in a mix of dread and concern. "…please take it off."

"Why?" As she asked, Miku still reached under her skirt to unbuckle the harness.

Luka decided the younger woman understood she found the scene a little troubling and so she offered another valid reason. "Because I want to wash it before we do anything." She said, waiting for Miku to be done removing it. She then took it away from her and went over to the bathroom. Miku followed her and watched as the pink haired woman carefully cleaned it with warm water and soap. Luka reflected to herself that it was pretty amusing to see how enthusiastic her lover was. "Do you have to follow me around and watch?" She laughingly said.

"I can't wait!" Miku excitedly answered. "Maybe I should just go get undressed."

Luka glanced her way. "…You're not putting it on right away."

The younger woman pursed her lips. "Why?"

"Because I don't want it hindering the rest of our activities; I would bother me to have it sandwiched between us as we caress each other." She explained as she dried the detachable toy carefully.

Miku's enthusiasm seemed somewhat thwarted and she pouted. "But…I'd like to start with it."

"Start?" Luka repeated. "You can't just…put it in. It would hurt if I'm not wet enough." She explained.

"Oh." She hadn't thought about it. Miku stared blankly.

"You'll need to work me a bit before you can insert it." Luka added, walking back to her room with the younger woman in tow. "Not too disappointed?" She chuckled.

Miku grinned in a bit of a dubious way. She started unbuttoning her uniform shirt as she stepped closer. "I'm _totally_ disappointed." She scoffed, letting her top fall to the ground. "I don't wanna do anything else." She sarcastically said as she unzipped her skirt and also left it on the floor. She walked up to her lover in nothing but her underwear and thigh high stockings.

Luka's eyes went down her body. She didn't know why she held her breath or why her heart still beat so hard seeing her like this. "You're incredibly sexy, you know?" She breathed, openly devouring her with her eyes.

"I still don't really believe you." She whispered, hugging the other woman. "I think you're so much sexier." She added as she pulled her in an unexpectedly fierce kiss.

Luka slowly sat on the bed as she reciprocated. She discarded the toy to hug her back as Miku climbed on the bed, forcing her to lie down. Luka felt her push her tongue in her mouth, pin both of her hands to the mattress and push her smaller body down on hers. She could have easily flipped them around, but the older woman enjoyed this aggressive behavior and she let her take control of her. She loved feeling her soft lips on her neck and she loved the way Miku purred as she inhaled her scent. Miku moved further down, and Luka quickly realized the young woman was unbuttoning her blouse with her mouth, giving a lick on her skin every time she uncovered a little more.

Miku continued until she bared her chest completely and then went right back up, crashing her lips hungrily against hers. She pressed herself on her again, now that only their bras separated their bodies. She could feel Luka's skin was incredibly hot, and it made her smile through the kiss. Miku released her hands to follow the edge of her bra, on her skin. Luka arched her back, allowing Miku's hands under her to unfasten the clip of her bra, then it quickly was off her body. She moved down again and caressed her breasts with both hands, her mouth moving from one to the other. Miku could feel long fingers caress her hair, massage her shoulders and back. Luka's breathing was picking up and her skin started to be damp. Miku reached down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She buried her hand in her pants and stroked her gently through her underwear.

Luka moved her hips slowly, following the faint back and forth Miku did against her. She reached to undo her bra and pulled Miku's underwear down mid-thigh. The young woman looked up at her, smiling. The message was quite clear, so she released her long enough to get rid of her underwear and thigh-high socks. In the meantime, Luka removed her jeans and panties. Miku leaned in again and pressed her lips against hers, running her fingers between her legs again. "…Are you wet enough?" She murmured between kisses.

She nodded faintly. "…definitely…" Luka quietly answered against her lips, and the young woman smiled again. Miku gave her another languid kiss before she pushed herself up to kneel. She quickly grabbed the toy and hurriedly straddled herself while her lover waited. Miku was somehow reminded of a man hurrying to put on a condom. She shook the image off, lowered herself back down between the other woman's legs and Luka reached down to guide it in place. Miku lied down on her completely and pushed with her hips as she did so. She felt some resistance as it entered the other woman. Luka let out a soft groan as she arched her back slightly under her.

"Are you ok?" Miku worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry…" She exhaled, offering her a smile.

A little worried about her apparent discomfort, the young woman started to move away. "It didn't hurt, did it?"

Luka stopped her. "It didn't. It just felt a bit cold, don't worry…it'll warm up in no time."

She stayed silent a second, before she settled down again. "So…can I move?" Miku tentatively asked.

Luka nodded. "Go ahead, yes."

She stayed completely immobile. Miku couldn't fathom something so big would go in comfortably; she hurt herself the one time she tried pushing three fingers inside herself. She knew Luka could take it but…still. "…it really didn't hurt?" She asked again.

The pink haired woman frowned lightly. "I told you it didn't…why are you worrying?"

"B-but it's…I mean…I don't know." Miku incoherently mumbled.

Luka cocked her head to the side, clueless as to what point Miku was trying to make. "…Miku…I had a boyfriend for a whole year…this wouldn't hurt me anymore." She ended up saying.

Miku's expression crumbled slowly. She realized that just a bit, she had wished this would hurt her. The fact that there had been other people in Luka's life is something she had tried to brush away and forget. If this had hurt Luka, the young woman could've stayed in a comfortable bubble where she could pretend he didn't exist either. She would have wanted to claim this, she wished it hadn't been some gaijin Luka had felt obligated to let desecrate her. Miku searched her eyes for a second, before she her gaze dropped uncomfortably.

Luka reached to cup her cheeks. "…I'm sorry."

The younger woman shook her head. "No, I am…It's okay…" She sighed, her gaze still slightly downcast.

She leaned up to capture her lips tenderly. "…Don't think about this…think about here and now. With you I'll enjoy this." Luka whispered. "…It'll be the first time I enjoy this…it still makes for a first…?" She tried to comfort her.

Miku offered her a slight smile, and she pressed herself closer as she hugged her tightly. She raised her hips, feeling a little pull as the toy was tugged out with her movement, and then she pushed until her pelvis met Luka's flesh again. Luka's deep breathing matched her motion, and she exhaled heavily as Miku pushed into her again. The young woman had the impression her lover was melting in her arms. She repeated her movement and picked up a rhythmic pace, which Luka met with a thrust of her hips.  
>"How does it feel?" Miku gently asked. Her lips brushed against her cheek.<p>

"Terrific…" She moaned softly.

The teal haired young woman pushed herself up slowly, still moving to pleasure her lover, until she got into a kneeling position that was still low enough to keep up her movement. She wanted to watch the other woman's body as she squirmed and met the thrust of her hips. Her eyes dropped to where they connected, and she stared very interestingly at the scene. With each roll of her hips, the very colorful toy slid out about two inches before it again disappeared completely inside her. And when it did, Luka would twitch and push back. Miku watched her attentively. The other woman was lying on her back with her legs wide spread, fidgeting helplessly. She looked completely defenseless. Miku felt a surge of power she didn't dislike. A small smile etched itself on her lips as she narrowed her eyes and subconsciously licked her lips, shoving a bit harder.

Her sudden burst of energy had Luka open her eyes to glance at Miku. Her heart jumped and her cheeks flushed an even darker color at the shamelessly lustful and satisfied way she was staring at her. "…D-don't make t-that face…" Luka pleaded in a weak voice as she hid her face awkwardly with both arms. "…It's…embarrassing…" She added, still raising her hips to meet her movement. Miku kept grinning and didn't answer. Luka couldn't see her anyways, and she couldn't see the other woman's ashamed expression with the way she had wrapped her arms around her face. The young woman looked down again at the curvy body struggling in front of her and her small hands followed the trail of her eyes; on her hips, up her stomach, to her chest. As she kneaded her breasts eagerly, Miku noticed she could feel in Luka's flesh the reverberation each time she pounded the toy hard into her. Miku lowered herself to lie back down, claiming her lips hungrily.

Luka wrapped her legs around her waist to keep her very close. Sweat rolled off her skin and her movements were becoming more and more erratic. She broke the kiss after a short moment. The pink haired woman was struggling to breathe and her tense body spasmed repeatedly.  
>"S-s-stop, stop, stop…" She managed with great effort, and though she was a bit perplex, Miku slowed until she was completely still and watched the spasms slowly come to a stop. Luka closed her eyes in bliss as her body relaxed. She let out a long, lustful sigh.<p>

Miku studied her as her orgasm washed over her. She moved her hand to slowly remove locks of pink hair stuck to her face with sweat. "You're absolutely stunning. You're so, so beautiful…" She whispered.

"Even like this..?" She managed, her heaving slowing gradually and her eyelids heavy.

The young woman traced her features with the tip of her fingers. "Especially like this." She assuredly answered. This beatific and relaxed look Luka had just after she came was one Miku never got tired of.

Luka decided that even if she felt sweaty and sluggish and definitely not looking her best, she wouldn't argue. She slowly brought her hand to caress her rear. "…You're not taking it out?"

Miku pushed herself up just enough to be able to look down at their bodies and how the toy was still deep inside her. "…is it uncomfortable?" She curiously asked. Maybe because Luka just came, it became uncomfortable. She wouldn't know.

The other woman shook her head faintly. "It's not, but…what's the point?"

Miku lied back down completely on her and smiled. "…I was just waiting for you to catch your breath." She simply said. "Which you have." She observed amusedly before she started moving her hips again.

Luka's body jerked, still being sensitive and a bit sore from the orgasm she just had not even a minute ago. She couldn't seem to breathe, her lungs paralyzed. Her trembling hands made their way to her hips and she stopped the teal haired young woman so she could make a coherent sentence. "Y-you're really doing this…?" She stared at her, incredulous.

Miku cocked her head. "What?"

"…I-I just came…" Luka moaned in a deep voice as Miku pushed hard again. Her legs twitched and she huffed. This time she moved with Miku, starting up the rhythm again, unable to resist. She set her eyes on hers and replaced her jumbled mind even through their movement. Her body already being warmed up, it being sensitive from her previous orgasm, she wasn't starting back down at the first rung of the pleasure ladder, but already quite in the middle. "D-don't you want me to…get you off…?" She moaned again, rocking her hips against Miku's.

She stopped and lowered her head, a little embarrassed. "I'm…actually this is…" She glanced at their bodies, as if it would allow her to see what was going on down between their legs. "…it's pushing and rubbing on me when I move. O-on my…hum…at the front…." Even if she had gotten more used to talk about sex lately, Miku was still uncomfortable saying some words. But she knew the other woman understood what she meant. "It feels nice…" She quietly finished.

Luka ran her fingers through teal bangs. "Enough for you to get release?" She gently asked to make sure.

The young woman nodded. "…yeah, it really does feel good." She confirmed. Though the way she moved didn't allow steady pleasure, little by little, she unquestionably was getting there. "It might take longer…b-but I want to…" She explained.

So she nodded. "…If you want to…" Luka smiled and pulled her closer again. "Give me all you've got…" She murmured.

Miku smiled and leaned in to resume their kissing. She pushed with her hips and felt the other woman meet her movement again. Luka devoured her lips as her lust seemed to have flared up again all of a sudden. Miku almost felt overwhelmed, but she returned the same passion. "…Luka?" She whispered between heavy breathes and needy kisses.

The pink haired woman managed to release her lips long enough to answer her. "…W-what is…it…?" She moaned lowly before pushing her tongue inside her mouth.

"I wan-mm…" Miku indulged in this deep kiss but stopped thrusting her hips. After a moment, she pushed on her shoulders slightly, wanting to finish her sentence. "I want to try another position…" Miku quietly said, examining her features.

With her clouded mind and her body's rhythm being this accelerated, Luka didn't quite get it. "…Wha…? …a-another…?" She dazedly muttered.

The teal haired young woman slowly rose into a sitting position again, but this time she pulled the toy out of her. Luka frowned and lifted her head off the pillow to stare at her, looking a bit cheated. Miku nonetheless backed away. "Get on your hands and knees, your back to me." She instructed.

Luka didn't move, wondering if the young woman was serious. Miku just stared back at her expectantly…so this was the answer she needed. Her face fell. "…You really want to do _that_…?" She quietly asked as she pulled her legs together. It was such a savage position, it made her cheeks grow warmer.

Miku nodded.

Luka lowered her gaze. Even if she had agreed to be on the receiving end, this felt to her like a huge step into submission. Ever since she had matured, she had never let _anyone_ have so much control over her. So even if this was Miku, she still felt slightly uneasy. She felt she would be too exposed and too helpless for her comfort.

The young woman cocked her head to the side. "…You have something against it?" She innocently asked.

Luka met her eyes again. "…It's very submissive, so it's just…somewhat embarrassing…" She explained quietly.

Miku stared at her in silence for what seemed to be an eternity to Luka. Then she closed in slightly. "…It's the main reason I want you to do it." She admitted.

Slowly, her expression morphed into an unbelieving one. She had thought Miku was asking her innocently. She had no idea the young woman was requesting this of her knowing she would find it rather shameful.

Miku moved closer. "…You won't do it?" She pressed, scrutinizing her face.

Luka shook her head in a swift, embarrassed movement. "…No, I-…I don't mind if it makes you happy…" She breathed, shakily turning to offer herself in the position Miku had asked her to.

Miku approached her again, and immediately noticed a little problem. "My legs aren't as long as yours." She noted. The other woman turned to glance at her, and Miku pointed to how, standing on her knees, she couldn't penetrate her. "You have to spread your legs a bit more to lower yourself…" Miku explained, successfully embarrassing her even more along the way.

Still, Luka lowered herself on her elbows as she spread her legs for her bottom to also be lowered. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as she waited in this very exposed position for the younger woman to act. After a few seconds, she felt her caress her buttocks, go up her back slowly, then down again, and Miku wrapped her arms around her waist as she leveled the toy at her entrance. Luka could feel it sticky and still warm from having been inside her. She felt Miku's small hands caress her stomach and her teal hair falling over her, brushing on her back and ribs. As Miku pushed it in, she bent over Luka and her hot breath warmed her back; the tall woman whimpered despite herself. She felt exposed and subdued, making her very anxious and even a little humiliated.

As if Miku understood this, she hugged her a bit tighter, resting her forehead against her back. "I love you, Luka…" She whispered in a very gentle voice. With her arms around her, she caressed her stomach and sides very gently to soothe her. She knew how difficult Luka found it to give up all forms of control to someone else, and she was glad to feel her relax considerably. Her body had lost all unnecessary tension and Miku guessed this was the limit of how relaxed Luka could get. Miku thought her lover's obsessively controlled behavior might be something she should bring up in the near future. But right now, Miku wanted to enjoy this. Especially since Luka managed to relax this much and let her take this much control. It gave her an incredible sense of power, and it set her on fire again.

"I love you." Miku repeated, this time very heatedly. She then gave a first roll of her hips, pulling out two inches before pushing right back in. She was delighted to hear a low vocal response. Miku leaned on her to lie the upper half of her body on Luka's back, pushing hard with her hips. She licked the dipped part of her back between her shoulder blades, following her spine with her tongue as low down her back as she could without pulling out of her, and kissed back up again. With one of her hands, she reached to steadily stroke the small bulge between Luka's legs, playing with her as she thrust faster and faster. The pink haired woman moaned just a little louder, losing herself in the sensations.

Miku very well felt the toy push back on herself, with each hard thrust she gave, it felt better and better. She also was more and more ecstatic with every stifled cry she heard from the other woman. Her head felt light and cloudy, but all her senses were exacerbated. Luka spasmed and her arms gave in; her head and the upper half of her torso were pressed into the mattress as she tensed. She was running out of breath and she felt herself shake with pleasure.

Miku kept the same pace as she rubbed her fingers on her clit, but sometimes slowed down to be able to give a hard push. Luka then let out a strained moan to follow each of these thrusts. She gripped at the bed sheets as if her life depended on it. Miku could feel her tremble under her, and all her muscles seemed to stiffen at once. But she what occupied her mind mostly was how close she was getting to her own release. She thought it would take much longer and much more for herself to get there…but with how well she could control her thrusts and subsequently how the harness rubbed on her, added to how arousing she found the situation, she was getting close.

And then, with another thrust, Luka buried her face in the mattress, successfully muffling a weak cry as she was shaken by an unexpectedly violent spasm. Miku stopped moving, her eyes wide. The other woman's body was completely rigid, flushed, drenched and quivering. When she started to ease, Miku remembered to pull the toy out to let her lie down. Luka flopped down on her side and panted hard.

Slowly, Miku advanced over her on all fours. "…Are you okay?" She gently questioned.

In what seemed to be a very extenuating effort, Luka turned on her side. "Kiss me…" She tiredly answered.

Miku leaned over and met her lips, kissing her tenderly. Luka's breathing was still too hefty and the younger woman decided to kiss her skin, down to her chest. She sucked one of her breasts lovingly and lengthily, pulling slightly on her. It took a long moment for Luka to be articulate and clear minded enough to speak again. "…Miku?" She brought both arms around her neck. "…you haven't climaxed in the end, did you?"

The teal haired young woman fidgeted a little uncomfortably. "…I was almost there…s-so…if you're too tired it's fine…but it you don't mind…I'm not done with this." She looked down.

Luka stared back wordlessly. She was amazed her younger lover was being so voracious.

Miku met her eyes, looking a little anxious. "Is it too much for you?" She didn't want to force her into it if she was exhausted.

With a small sigh, the pink haired woman smiled. "No, I can take it." She gently answered. "What should I do? With which position do you think you can get off quickly?"

Miku didn't have the heart to tell her that the position they had just done was what she liked best. Luka looked too tired to do it again. "...Just lie on your back…" She instructed.

So Luka rolled on her back, getting comfortable. She let her head sink in the pillows and spread her legs, inviting Miku to penetrate her again. The young woman crawled closer and sat in front of her, leveling the toy as she settled between her legs.

"…concentrate on yourself, okay?" Luka requested, reaching to caress her cheek. "You already gave me more than enough."

Miku smiled, giving a nod, as she scooted closer to slowly push the teal toy between her legs. She stayed in a sitting position as she moved to, this time, not create a back and forth movement to pleasure Luka, but to rub herself comfortably inside the harness. The toy being inside Luka held everything in place to allow Miku to maneuver the way she needed to get a sufficient pressure and she rub herself the way she needed to build her climax. She moved in very small and very fast movements. Miku already was very aroused and she didn't think it would take very long to get her release. She whimpered and moaned, feeling herself weaken already. In almost any other situation she would have lied down, but she needed to keep herself up because it truly allowed her much more control. She moved her hands from Luka's thighs to her lower stomach so she could lean on her.

Feeling her hands press on her lower stomach made Luka twitch. Miku wasn't moving right to really pleasure her optimally, but her weight pushing on the very bottom of her abdomen, just a bit higher above the small pink patch of hair, seemed to intensify tremendously how she received the little movement the younger woman was generating. Luka propped herself up on her elbows to look down at the scene. She hadn't expected that she would once more be feeling so aroused. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes. She couldn't prevent the responsive thrust of her hips, and she felt her climax build slowly for the third time in a much too short period of time. She had had no time to recover and she already felt weary, but the pleasure was too intense to resist.

Eventually, Miku felt too weak to stay sitting up, and she gradually lied down on top of her. She kept grinding fast, and her new position, despite removing the concentrated weight on Luka's lower stomach, still stimulated the pink haired woman, as Miku now pushed with her pelvis against her clit. They hugged each other tightly, and only a few seconds later, Miku rounded her back, curling on top of her, burying her face in her chest. She stopped moving completely, and her harsh breathing intensified even more. Miku's body was so tense she held the other woman like she wanted to fuse their bodies into one and she cried out in pleasure. Then she went limp all at once, and she slowly turned her head to rest her cheek on her breast, allowing herself to breathe.

Had she been one to curse, Luka would have. Another minute or so and she was there too. Of course, she already had been given a lot, and she was exhausted, but it still was frustrating to be cut off so close. Before Miku made herself comfortable, Luka decided she wouldn't just stay in that state of arousal. She slowly pushed Miku off to roll her on her back and managed to keep the toy inside her as she switched their position to be on top of her. As soon as they were settled, she started moving her hips up and down.

Miku was a bit surprised, but she didn't need to think twice to understand. "…You were almost there..?"

Luka nodded faintly as she hummed in approval. Her turquoise eyes were closed as she tried to concentrate and get off as fast as possible. She didn't have the energy to make this last much longer.

"Sorry…" The young woman whispered, letting her move as she needed.

Luka shook her head. "Don't be…" She moaned. "This is…my third time…" She added, cracking her eyes open to look down at her.

Miku observed her lover's features. A mix of intense pleasure and deep exhaustion strained her usually peaceful mask. Luka exhaled hot breathes that warmed her face, and as sweat dripped off her, Miku felt drops hit her cheeks from time to time. She was fascinated by how beautiful Luka looked despite all this. Miku didn't even wonder if she was biased because of how deeply in love with this woman she was; she knew if anyone would have seen her like this, they also would still have found her stunningly gorgeous.  
>"You're beautiful…" She breathed, completely in awe.<p>

Luka needed to catch her breath a second to be able to answer her. "I c-can't be right now…" She countered, rolling her hips and writhing as the toy disappeared inside her. She felt exhausted, she knew that her skin was several shades redder than usual and her messy hair stuck to her skin.

"…You are…you're stunning…" Miku whispered, moving her hands along her sides. "I love your expression when you're aroused." She admitted.

Luka gradually stopped the movement of her hips. She uncomfortably stared back at her, then broke eye contact. Then she looked at her again awkwardly.

She didn't need to say it for Miku to understand. The young woman stroked her skin comfortingly with her thumbs, still keeping her hands on her sides. "…it embarrasses you?" It was in moments like these that she saw in Luka the shy young woman that was on these old pictures Lily had shown her.

Luka sighed. She knew she had no reasons to be embarrassed, but she could do nothing about it. "I can't…concentrate on finishing if I know you're staring at my face…" She explained.

Miku smiled. "…would you rather turn your back to me again?" She suggested.  
>In truth, as much as she loved watching her expressions, she also loved when Luka was her back to her. It made the young woman feel a little more dominant because it made her lover defenceless against her touch.<p>

After a second of hesitation, Luka nodded and pushed herself up to turn around. Miku slowly sat up. Luka moved to sit on her lap, her back to her, and the young woman slowly caressed her hip with one hand as she leveled the teal toy with the other. Luka slowly lowered herself back onto it and Miku let it go and leaned back, holding herself up with one arm. The other woman immediately started rolling her hips again, moving up and down slightly as she did so. It took no time for her rhythm to be back to where she had stopped.

"Is it better that way?" Miku gently asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Luka picked up her speed considerably. "Y-yes…" She moaned. Without skipping a beat, she moved her hands to the back of her neck to part her hair, bringing the pink locks to cascade down her front and exposing her back to the young woman as she did so.

Miku caressed her skin from her hip to the middle of her back. She slowly followed her spine down, and then back up to between her shoulder blades. She wondered if it had been the position or the fact that she had been kissing her back that had Luka cum so hard when she was on all fours. Intending to find out, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around her waist to bring their bodies together. Miku held her very strongly as she licked her skin, causing the other woman's movements to become erratic. A second later, Luka stopped moving abruptly, her body quivering like a leaf. Miku rested her head against her, listening to her hard breath and her pounding heart; she almost had the impression the other woman was chocking so much she as struggling to breathe. Then it hit her all of a sudden, and with another violent spasm, Luka let out a very low moan.  
>Miku kept her arms around her waist tightly to support her. She waited with her head resting on her back until she felt her relax. Then she helped Luka push herself up until the toy had slid out completely. She turned around in the younger woman's arms to lie on top of her as Miku gradually lowered herself. Luka was still shaking and felt incredibly weak; she closed her eyes and tried to replace her mind.<p>

Miku hugged her lovingly; she adored feeling her weight on her. She tenderly kissed her head through her hair, and her forehead and her temple. Luka managed to make the effort to kiss her shoulder between struggling breaths. It didn't surprise the younger woman that her lover was at this level of exhaustion. She had rarely seen her experience such a powerful orgasm, and she had never seen her have three of any kind in such a short period of time. In a whole night, yes, but inside an hour or so, never. She kindly waited for her to take a hold of herself, basking in her presence until the other woman came back to her senses.

Luka was still breathing with difficulty and couldn't really get herself to move. Her body felt heavy and tired, and she barely could think. "…Would it be awkward if I fell asleep right now?" She whispered.

Miku laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Only half…" She chuckled.

She caressed the back of her head. "…I'd actually really like it if you slept on top of me, for once." Miku admitted in a soft voice. "…But if you wanna sleep, let me remove that."

Luka nodded and lifted herself to let her move. Miku unbuckled the harness and took off the strap-on. She got out of bed to get a tissue and wiped the toy before she set it down on their dirty clothes; they'd wash it properly the next morning. She quickly made her way back to bed and stuck herself to the other woman, who stayed motionless. "…Luka, did you fall asleep?" She whispered, a little incredulous.

"…No…" She weakly mumbled, unmoving.

Miku couldn't help but feel a little pity. "Should I let you sleep?" She gently asked as she rested her head on hers.

"No." Luka's voice was a little stronger. "…you're not done yet, are you?"

Miku combed the tangled pink hair with her fingers. "…I can do without if you're really tired."

"I'm fine." She rolled on her side and opened her arms. "Come here." She murmured. Miku didn't need to be told twice; she very willingly nestled in the other woman's arms. Gently, Luka gave a kiss in the teal hair as she reached to hold one of her smaller hands in hers. "Do you want me to do something specific for you, Miku…?"

She shook her head no in a very faint movement. "Just…love me…" She breathed quietly, pressing herself a little closer. She then felt her lips on hers, and Miku responded with the same tenderness the other woman expressed. Luka moved both hands along her sides, caressing her back, hips and rear gently.  
>Their skin amply had time to dry before the pink haired woman decided to move again. She slowly went down, kissing her chest very gently. She pulled on one of her nipples with her lips, grazing her teeth against it as she sucked. She also reached down to run her fingers on her stomach and hips, keeping her hand in hers. Soft pink locks of hair tickled Miku with each movement the other woman did, she turned on her back to let leave her more space. Luka climbed on top of her. She comfortably settled on top of her to kiss and kiss and kiss her skin; her neck, her shoulders, her torso, and especially her perky breasts. She let her lips wander on her stomach as her fingers finally made their way to stroke her.<p>

Miku loved the attention the other woman bestowed upon her chest, but she felt much more like tasting her lips. "…K-kiss me, Luka…" She pleaded. Her request was immediately answered. The hit was picking up, and when Luka broke away, the young woman's breathing was already much deeper. She pressed her lips to hers again, and again.  
>"…keep kissing me…" Miku quietly requested between kisses, pushing up with her body to try and feel the other woman closer.<p>

Luka nodded almost imperceptibly, her lips locked with hers again as she stroked more strongly between her legs. Miku whimpered quietly in her mouth, and gently squeezed her hand in hers. The young woman then moved her leg to rest it around her lover's bottom, making more space for Luka to touch her as she wished. Miku's free hand went to her breast and Luka pressed into her touch. She didn't know if the teal haired young woman did this to pleasure her or to arouse herself even more, but she knew it resulted in both. She loved feeling her small hands explore her, and she knew how much Miku loved her chest. Kissing ardently, they both kept pushing against the other. Miku felt her release the hand she still held down to be able to use her arm to support herself more comfortably, so the young woman brought both arms around her to hug her tight. Miku felt like she was melting into her; this feeling was one she adore and she smiled as she kept kissing her, moving her hips faintly. "Luka…" She whispered. "…more…"

Almost instantly, Miku felt her warm fingers explore her flesh further and trace the contour of her entrance. She gripped her tighter in anticipation, and to her delight, she did feel her fingers inside a few seconds later. Her elated moan was muffled in the older woman's mouth and Miku moved her hips with her slowly sliding fingers. She wondered how the gentle and very soft way Luka was taking care of her now was so effective even after having, in others of their love-making sessions and just now, experienced fiery, passionate, and almost savage action. Breaking the kiss, Miku bent just enough to take one of her breasts in her mouth. She felt Luka exhale and rest her cheek on the top of her head, fingering her a little faster. Miku felt herself tense; her hip movement picked up speed, though her movement became smaller and smaller. She stopped sucking, but still pushed her face into her chest as she felt a wave of heat overcome her. It muffled any noise, and Miku had a few spasms before she slowly relaxed. She resumed sucking on her breast, albeit much more gently, and she felt Luka take out her fingers. The older woman hugged her lovingly and they stayed in silence in each other's arms.

Ultimately, Miku released her breast and Luka readjusted herself so they were face to face. "…You can sleep, now." The young woman whispered, smiling fondly at her.

Luka graced her with another kiss before she moved her head down to rest it on the younger woman's torso, rubbing her cheek against her skin. She closed her eyes, ready to get to sleep, but remembered something. She had been too worked up to ask about it earlier and didn't want to break the flow, but it was something she really needed to know. "…Miku…?"

She had started massaging her shoulders faintly. "Yes…?"

She didn't raise her head to look up at her. "…You said you wanted to do me doggy style…because it was embarrassing for me…?"

Miku felt her cheeks redden at once. She fidgeted a second before she gave a sigh. "…That's not really…It's…" She bit her lower lip. "…promise me you won't find it weird?"

Luka raised her head enough to meet her eyes. "…I promise."

She exhaled again. "…I like it a lot when I feel…wh-when I get the feeling you're all mine. That I…-I'm sorry, you know I don't think of you as an object- but sometimes I really do get the feeling you're…_mine_." She finished her sentence a little more quietly and her hands fiddled with pink hair. "But I…I…can only get that feeling when you're…uh…helpless, under me. And because you're taller and stronger than me…w-well, I can't make you forcefully surrender." Miku explained. Luka was starting to understand where this was going, but she let her continue.  
>"A-also I…I-I know you wouldn't do stuff like that for anyone else so…wh-when you willingly get in submissive positions for me, even though you find it embarrassing, well, I…I get that feeling. When I'm the one in control, I r-really love to feel…that you belong to me." She finished, repeating herself. "Does it bother you? Do you…find it humiliating if I ask for things like that…?"<p>

She smiled at her. "It doesn't bother me…" Luka whispered. She moved up slightly to press her lips against hers, then she moved to speak lowly in her ear. "I absolutely do not mind complying with whatever you ask of me. I trust you. And I know you will respect me then and after." She kissed her cheek and then rested her head on Miku's chest again.

She hugged her head. "…So that's why you complied no questions asked…" Miku contemplated out loud.

"…I think I would comply no matter what you asked of me if you really, sincerely wanted me to do it." Luka commented, kissing her skin a little absentmindedly.

Miku stayed in silence for a moment. She combed the other woman's hair until it was virtually knotless. "…and…if I want to do it outside? Like in nature." She suggested out of the blue.

Luka had closed her eyes. "Whatever you want."

Another silence. "…what about public places?"

Luka stifled a yawn. "I'm sure we could work it out."

A longer silence. "…or with people watching us?"

Luka raised her head to look up at her. "…Are you an exhibitionist?"

Miku pursed her lips. "…I'm trying to have you say no." She muttered. "What about a threesome?"

She stared at her, very skeptical. "…I know you'd never want that." Luka stated. First, because Miku was so jealous it was absolutely impossible. Second, because Luka also would hate to see anyone touch her younger lover, even if she wasn't as fiercely defensive as Miku was. Third, because if they were to overcome that, they'd be faced with a major problem: Of what gender should the third person be? Luka would be absolutely crushed if she had to watch a man touch the teal haired young woman, but she would never want to impose another woman on Miku either.  
>Luka sighed. "…Remember. I said <em>if you're serious<em>, if you sincerely want it, _then_ I don't mind. But don't just pitch ideas like that…"

Miku didn't skip a beat. "I want to eat stuff off your body." She declared. "…Like chocolate and stuff."

Luka rested her head back on her modest chest. "That sounds fun." She commented.

"…and, w-what if I wanted to tie you up and blindfold you?" She then asked.

She decided not to disturb herself once more and stayed unmoving. "Are you just saying that, or do you truly want to?" Luka inquired.

There was a short silence before Miku answered. "…I really want to."

The pink haired woman gave a faint nod. "Then I wouldn't mind." She casually responded.

Miku was a little surprised. "…you'd have no control whatsoever."

Luka shrugged. "If it's you, it's fine." She murmured, stifling a yawn again.

Impressed with how much the other woman would comply with, Miku decided to keep going until her lover had enough and did put a stop to this. "What if I want you to dress up as something?"

"…Like what…?" She mumbled under her breath. She wanted to sleep.

The young woman shrugged. "I don't know…a nurse or a maid or a teacher, something like that."

Luka sighed. She really didn't have the energy to continue this conversation. "…Whatever makes you happy, darling." She mumbled.

"What if I want to stick my finger in your butt?"

"…Go to sleep, Miku." Luka groaned wearily. She was drifting to sleep despite her best efforts to stay awake and keep up with the conversation. But it wasn't very surprising, because she already had been pushing her limits with making love to her after her third orgasm. Luka felt a smaller hand grope her behind and edge towards the middle. She knew where this was going. "…Don't." Luka warned in a sleepy but stern voice. Miku removed her hand, letting her go to sleep at last.

**- Not quite continued in the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I certainly have quite some fun writing sexytimes. And here's the main reason I delayed the release of this…  
>Series of illustrations!<br>h t t p : / / w w w. megaupload. com/ ?d=VEHSMW40**

**(Or, you can always go to my pixiv account.)**


End file.
